lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kuhlau/Dreamweaver stages
Hi, to anyone that has changed the Dreamweaver pages back to the format with the templates, I'm sorry for reverting them, and I will explain my reasoning in a sec. In the future, I do recommend checking the page history, since for the most part they were already changed to be that way, rather than "created wrong". I changed some to be without the templates for a reason. (Well, actually several reasons.) But in the future I will try not to make big changes like that without making a blog post/rules change about it first. Copy pasted from the Discord server 3/3/2019, here is my message: : I was wondering what you guys think about the dreamweaver templates now that we've been using them for a while : I feel like the level prerequisites are pretty redundant, and when there is an actual prerequisite from another DW that's not intuitive, we could probably just include that in Requirements : I'm even not sure if we need the name of the level in the template itself, as we have it in a subheading : that just leaves us with Requirements, Prize, and Script : I also personally find it a little inconvenient to have to expand each table when I'm trying to look at what happened in DW : so with that in mind I was wondering what you guys thought about changing the format of the DW pages to be something like this, with no template: Name of Stage Requirements * 5 * 3 Prize Sound of Deer levels up to level 2 (Lively attribute rating increases by 500 points) Summary Short summary of what happened in the level : this is more about future-proofing than anything, I just think it would overall be easier to read, easier to take in, and easier to make pages, but if anyone has any other thoughts on the topic, please let me know, because if I'm going to edit these pages I'd rather just make as many good changes as I can After posting and doing a few example pages, it was more or less agreed on that the new format was fine as long as the dialogue stayed too, which was A-OK with me. So a TL;DR: * The template was too redundant since a lot of the information was repeated (it's obvious what the prerequisite, name, etc are) * It is annoying to have to expand to read the script, but it is too long to include under a non-expand, so the summaries make it much, much easier when WRITING and CITING character pages for me to figure out what stage I got the information from * However, since the information was already up, and just "formatted incorrectly", I didn't consider it a high priority to go through and change them all so far because it is time consuming and my focus right now is on trying to improve the lore pages. This second bullet point is 100% true in practice, as when I was writing Schiller's page, which was A Process, it was SOOOO SO SO much easier to have the summaries (Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle) and not have to expand all of the boxes to find what I was looking for. However, it also made it so that the page wasn't excessively long. Again I really do apologize for not making a post like this earlier, I didn't think multiple people would try and revert the pages I changed. I'll try and change the rest and delete the template so that it doesn't get used again. I have been fairly busy and my hands get tired very easily since my job has me also doing a fair amount of typing + other physical things that involve my hands, as well as my laptop dying on me, so I've just been trying to focus in on doing the lore pages. And again because this is always an open offer, if anyone is interested in helping with actual lore pages I'd greatly appreciate it, just let me know if you aren't sure where to start. I've tried to make it as easy to help as possible, though I know the story is a lot and a lot of people don't follow it. Before beginning to edit the wiki, I hadn't even read the story stages, but diving right into editing and trying to take in the information was 100% the best way to learn. My lore to-do list is like, a mile long right now considering not all the pages are even cited, and I recognize the failings of the current pages but, yeah, I'm just trying to provide some insight into my own perspective here, and probably ranting way too long :D Love you all and thanks for all the fantastic work lately!!!!!!! Go forth and Love Nikki! Kuhlau Category:Blog posts